brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Vidiator
__TOC__ Building Instructions Can you please stop adding links to the builing instructions until it is decided whether or not we want this to continue? Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 01:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, please stop adding building instructions to articles. We are still deciding whether we want that or not. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages * Hello, just wanted to let you know that if you see a problem with a page's name, you're more than welcome to move the page yourself- you just have to press the "move" button at the top of the screen, and put in the correct name. Thanks for letting us know there was a problem though- the two page names have been fixed. 02:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) DUPLO Hey, nice to see someone interested in making DUPLO set articles. However, can you leave the Cars (Disney) sets as they are, as that is their theme. Brickipedia:Project DUPLO Kingcjc 13:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, your page on DUPLO Cars has been deleted as DUPLO cars does not exsist, Disney cars however do. Kingcjc 14:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) '''DUPLO Cars is the official name of this DUPLO subtheme. It's the same with DUPLO Toy Story, which does have to be separated from the Lego System theme Lego Toy Story! If you are unsure - use the official LEGO catalog system! DUPLO Bob the Builder or DUPLO Thomas & Friends are official subthemes of DUPLO, too - and no outstanding themes!!! Related examples: Lego Trains >< DUPLO Train Lego Castle >< DUPLO Castle Lego Pirates >< DUPLO Pirates Lego Farm >< DUPLO Farm So please leave my work! (and redirect Cars (Disney) to DUPLO Cars) But why don't you update the 2010 release table with the large amount of new information (e.g. figures, price) I have created/updated on many new sets - instead of destroying the work of a real LEGO insider ;-) :See response on the other place you place it. Kingcjc 14:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Section headings Thanks for your contributions but if you add or change section headings, take a look at BP:MOS. In particular, lead sections don't need a heading. Thanks -- 14:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, concerning the 2010 article. View the source and copy and paste it to a page in your user space. Edit it as if it were the actual 2010 article. I can then add it to the actual article. -- 14:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here the updated 2010 release table: :Done. (btw, sign your posts with ~~~~ so everyone knows who is talking.) -- 13:43, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just some more little changes: :::Nice. Can you tag the prices with the respective sources? Just put SOURCE behind them. -- 18:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Here some significant changes based on real facts: :::::Done. btw, when using the same links more than once you can use .... on the first and for the rest. -- 09:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ----- Some of your $ prices especially for StarWars and Toy Story sets seem a little bit to cheap in contrast to the harder € - so I marked them with !!??. I have taken the most prices as well as release dates from the official German 2010 consumer catalog - and some others from Brandora which are always very close to the LEGO.com-Shop prices! Vidiator 00:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for copying and pasting a whole page >_> Pretty sure its just how LEGO chooses to sell them their. On the LEGO Shop (where the prices come from) they sell Landspeeder at $24.99 and £24.99, despite it being $1 -£0.62. Just look at the German/Italian/French/Netherlands/whatever Eurozone place shop and compare to the American page.Kingcjc 09:49, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Empty pages Hello and welcome from Brickipedia! Please do not make articles with empty pages. Thank you. Happy Editing! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 01:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Good job! :) Also, would you mind adding system to the toyline on the set header template when making a Trains page made of LEGO bricks? -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 01:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I have now cleaned up over 40 years of Lego Trains history as well as the whole Monorail theme/category. Is this enough for a nomination as Brickipedian of the month? ;-) --Vidiator 03:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, looking good! i can see it coming next month... :) Keep up the good work. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 17:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Just Asking I know you've very active with the train sets, so could you please show me the source of the train sets? 17:03, Januray 13, 2010 Thanks again. Thanks for all your efforts. It's great to see when new users make good productive contributions. :) Some further info: If you want to talk to a particular user (i.e. answer to a comment he left on your talk page) it's customary to do this on his own talk page, so he gets automatically notified when someone left a comment for him. So, if you have any questions etc., you could go to my talk page, for example. You can also try out our Forums to engage in community-wide discussions. Happy Editing! -- 10:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Congratulations! You have over 1000 edits! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Great work! 1000 Edits in only 8 days! I can see you getting a Brickipedian of the Month award soon. 00:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yes, sorry so late. Happy 1000th edit! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 14:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) --Vidiator 16:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) 2010 Release Table - Updates Hi, thanks very much for the updates- I've updated all that I could see. The only things that I didn't do exactly the same was change any "Jan. 2010"'s to "out now", as the row is meant to indicate the month of release only, not to show its availability, and also, I was wondering if you had a source for the May 2010 release date for the new Toy Story sets (usually upcoming information like this should have a source). But thanks very much for the updates, and let me know if I missed anything :) Also, you should be able to this page now, it's only semi-protected and you've been around for a while 23:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for response! Just a thought: but is the month of release still important after it is finally released - for example if I look in the year 2012 back what was released in 2010?! I think the release table of the actual year should be have a special kind of waiting list status character with coloring the actual release progress for a nice overview of sets which are already available and which are coming (when?) during the year - until it is fullfilled. But this is just my opinion... For the right release date of the second wave of Toy Story sets I will check again my sources (maybe it was the retailer catalog) - but I was sure that it would be a nice bit earlier before the international movie release of Toy Story 3 in June 2010 (a really good time for an efficient cross promotion of both movie and LEGO toys) --Vidiator 01:09, January 25, 2010 (UTC) * Hi, it's true that the month probably isn't too important, unless users for some reason want to know what wave a particlar set was released in, or how long ago it was released, but I can see your point. and I like the iidae of the status character- it sounds good to me, but you might want to bring this up in a forum to see what everyone else thinks. The only problem with having a "released" icon is that after a certain number of years the set's discontinued and very hard to find in stores, so text such as "out now" may not be the greatest idea. And I'll trust you with the Toy Story sets- if you want to put May in feel free to do so :) 22:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ...Of course - but what I meant was just a green signing (like "out now" or "now available") on the release list of the actual year. As soon when the year is over, the whole column with the release months can be removed at all - because with beginning of the new year only the year is important, which is already subject of the whole article and mentioned in the headings (e.g. "Sets introduced in 20xx"). The often confusing differences in release months depend on the area (USA >< EU). For example nearly every in US for August 2010 anounced theme like Kingdoms or World Racers is in Europe for June anounced (according to the dealer catalog). In contrast to that the Prince of Persia theme will be in the US released in March 2010 but in EU not before May/June. So I think a time frame (e.g. "Jun. - Aug.") should be okay as well as the date of the earliest release market - so after the "world premiere" the articles will be influenced by the real experiences of the first consumers... --Vidiator 23:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Set Prices Hello , I am wondering where you get the information regarding the Euro prices on sets produced in the 1980's for example 6612 Fire Chief's Car, When The Euro was not introduced as the currency for Europe until 1st January 2002 ? Gladiatoring 01:07, January 27, 2010 (UTC) These are the approximated prices based on the currency course DM:EUR from 2001/2002 of nearly 2:1. I have put the DM prices I paid in brackets, too. (...and yes, I remember really good for what I spent my hard saved pocket money as a child in the 80s!) And nearly exact sale prices should be better than no prices! BTW - the Euro (with its economic value) as a "virtual" currency existed by the official introduction of the ECU many, many years before people had to change their real existing money. --Vidiator 01:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I think 4 Euro as you have for 6612 Fire Chief's Car which for me converts to AU $6.25 is way to expensive , I also clearly remember the price of sets in the 1980's and your conversion seems to me to be wrong. These impulse type sets were around the AU $3 dollars at the time. I still have all my box's and without going to check the price stickers on them I just think converting todays dollar values with prices set in the 1980's will not work. Brikipedia is an Encyclopedia and approximating the prices is not very accurate, and as you are aware if an Encyclopedia is not accurate its practicality becomes theoretical. Kind Regards Gladiatoring 01:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 4 Euro??!! I wrote € 2.99!!! And a small vehicle is more than the todays Impulse sets. However, we all know that the value of currencies changed over many years, but this not the only aspect. Although the Euro has become such a hard currency, today you would pay for a similar set much more! I think one reason beside inflation is the risen resource price for plastic depending on the risen oil prices. BTW - a free encyclopedia created by many different users all over the world is NEVER accurate - but everybody can help to try reaching this goal. And nearly accurate prices help more than the information of blank fields... --Vidiator 02:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes your correct it was 3 Euro which 3 Euros = 4.69118791 Australian dollars, and so my original point remains. Nearly accurate is not accurate and you are speculating on price , and no this is not better than leaving it blank in my opinion. There are many reasons why set prices inflate and differ from one country to another or continent, plastic prices and oil is but one, Import tax is another, also the LEGO Group define prices by market demand. Just one last point on this, The LEGO Group did not price their sets with Euro until its introduction in 2002, And is rather superfluous to add such detail Regards Gladiatoring 02:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) You say it: "in your opinion" which might be different from many other interested users... ;-) --Vidiator 03:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cant we just like, use the currencies used at the time. Kingcjc 17:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Good/Featured Articles * Hello, I've noticed that you've been adding Category:Good Articles and FA templates to some articles. Please don't do this- GA's and FA's must be voted through here and here. If you do feel a page should be put in one of these categories, feel free to nominate it- we're running a little short of nominations lately :) 05:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Watermarked That one was still up as I dont spend all day searching through pictures. The toy fair pictures are not solely of the box themselves, most of the sets. I am following guidelines set by Nighthawk Leader and many other sites that do not allow watermarked images here. As for the ones you removed...They have no watermarks...so they are not watermarked.... Kingcjc 22:14, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ...and again my Star Wars boxart pictures WITHOUT watermark were deleted: * File:8089-PublicPreview.jpg * File:8093-PublicPreview.jpg * File:8095-PublicPreview.jpg * File:8096-PublicPreview.jpg * File:8097-PublicPreview.jpg * File:8098-PublicPreview.jpg and replaced by less quality images WITH watermark! WHY?! --Vidiator 22:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * You can see on some of these images remnants of watermarks which were edited out (one of the more obvious being on 8093). This probably should be sorted out once and for all in a forum, but Toy Fair images to date have been permitted, as they are a public event, and the box and set on display isn't really "confidential" if anyone can see it. Eurobricks appears to adopt the same policy as this, and I can't see anything wrong with this from my point of view. 22:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :On some you have uploaded before, I could see the outline of a watermark, but ignored it as people insisted it wasnt their :P Agree on toyfair btw Kingcjc 22:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry! But in this case please be so consequent and delete all these pictures, too: * 7939-PublicPreview.jpg * 7938-PublicPreview.jpg * 7937-PublicPreview.jpg * 7936-PublicPreview.jpg * 3221-PublicPreview.jpg * 8089-PublicPreview.jpg * 8093-PublicPreview.jpg * 8095-PublicPreview.jpg * 8096-PublicPreview.jpg * 8097-PublicPreview.jpg * 8098-PublicPreview.jpg * 8053-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5892-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5893-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 3862-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5652-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5653-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5657-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5658-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5659-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5813-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5814-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5815-SmallPublicPreview.jpg * 5816-SmallPublicPreview.jpg ...and some more They were all more or less badly re-watermarked by me. Vidiator 22:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for pointing these other ones out- pages have been deleted. 01:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Text removed Why have you removed the text I added to the ideas books page ? Gladiatoring 07:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I see I didn't add it to this page but the Books page , my apologies Gladiatoring 07:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I moved it to Idea Books --Vidiator 07:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) World Racers Pics Where did you get those picture on the new world racers sets??? :) (: I don't remember... Ok. Thanks anyway:) I found some. :) (: --Vidiator 17:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One Temper Hello. Please control your temper. For the edit summary you are using caps and it seems as if your screaming. Also, if your going to put that it features a snowman and Santa Claus, then you need to provide a source (Ex: a link) so that we can believe you. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 20:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Two BrickPost: Issue Three BrickPost: Issue Four Kingdoms Pics Where did you get those kingdoms pictures??? Re: 2824 City Advent Calendar * Protection setting have been downgraded to registered users now, so feel free to edit it 00:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Five BrickPost Live Q&A Hello, You are invited to join the BrickPost's first Live Questions & Answers session on IRC. It will start at 19.30 UTC today (Current UTC - here). You'll be able to ask any questions to do with anything BrickPost related, and you'll even find out some of our plans, or give us new ones! The session will be held in #wikia-brickpost-qa on IRC Freenode (join), so you'll be able to chat to us live! All you need is your PC, a screen, and your keyboard! Hope to see you there, BrickPost Team - 17:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost: Issue Seven BrickPost: Issue Eight BrickPost: Issue Nine BrickPost - November 2010 BrickPost - December 2010 BrickPost - Christmas 2010 BrickPost - January 2011 BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack What the topic says :D 19:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC)